TRADUCTION: DCFM avec L et Light
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: L et Light sont arrivés à Poudlard. Ombrage n'a qu'a bien se tenir. L est monotone, Light au contraire. Série de drabbles parfois liés. Actuellement 27 chapitres, possibilité de nouveaux chapitres. Complet jusqu'à nouveau drabbles.
1. Déranger Ombrage

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**1\. Déranger Ombrage**

* * *

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque ici vous attaquerais dans cette classe.

Le silence qui a suivi a été brisé par un seul bruit de dérision venant de derrière eux. Tout le monde se tourna en direction des deux étudiants de transfert arrivés du Japon.

-Oui, chéri, voudriez-vous dire quelque chose? A demandé Ombrage, son ton était faussement poli suggérant sans équivoque que s'ils répondaient, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit une propagande approuvée par le Ministère où il y aurait des conséquences graves.

Malheureusement pour Ombrage, Ryuuzaki Rue n'a pas réagi ou, selon toute vraisemblance, ne pensait pas que ses conséquences graves étaient très graves.

-Je peux penser à plusieurs personnes qui attaqueraient tout le monde dans cette salle de classe sans hésitation, résonna légèrement sa voix monotone alors que le reste de la classe se préparait à ce qu'ils savaient être une énorme humiliation pour Umbridge.

La rumeur disait que Ryuuzaki avait gagné plusieurs arguments contre Dumbledore.

-Oh? Et qui sont ces personnes?

-Eh bien, avant tout, il y a 50% de chances que Light-kun tente de vous attaquer, professeur Umbridge.

En même temps, tous les yeux de la classe glissèrent vers la personne assise à côté de Ryuuzaki, incrédule. Light Yagami n'était pas le genre de personne dont on pouvait s'attendre à voir attaquer quelqu'un. Jamais. Quelques soit les circonstances.

-Vraiment, Ryuuzaki, mon pourcentage est si faible... vous ne m'avez donné que 50% de chances. Votre consommation de sucre doit être trop limitée si vous crachez des pourcentages aussi faux. Vous auriez dû me donner au moins 75%.

* * *

**Certains chapitres ont des notes d'auteurs dans la version originale. Les notes d'auteurs étant parfois aussi longue que le drabble lui-même je ne traduit que les parties importantes pour les chapitres.**


	2. Débattre avec Dumbledore

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**2.Débattre avec Dumbledore**

* * *

Des yeux bleux scintillants, partiellement dissimulée par les lunettes en demi lune, scrutèrent avec désapprobation le jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil devant lui.

-M. Rue, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas le permettre. Il y a plusieurs lois en place qui...

-Je connais les lois Professeur Dumbledore et elles peuvent être facilement contournées par des moyens tout à fait légaux. Si vous ne vouliez vraiment pas que cela se produise, vous n'auriez pas dû adopter des lois qui pourraient être aussi facilement défaites. Pas étonnant que les Mangemorts puissent prendre un tel pied si votre ministère est cet inepte.

-Contournées facilement? Mon cher garçon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Ces lois sont en place depuis des années, vous ne pouvez pas simplement y trouver des échappatoires si facilement.

-C'est très simple, commença Ryuuzaki, si vous prenez la sous-clause n°62 de la loi de 1853 qui interdit les animaux de compagnie autres que les hiboux, les chats ou les crapauds et l'appliquez au statut de secret avec la loi de 1921 de Baker, la confusion qui en résulte des contradictions en place font...

Light changea simplement de position dans son siège, mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que l'argument se prolongeait. Cela faisait déjà six heures et ils n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à un accord.

-Très bien, arrêtez-vous tous les deux. Professeur, si vous ne le permettez pas, Ryuuzaki trouvera un moyen de contourner. Laissez-le simplement aller à Paris et manger du gâteau tous les week-ends à Pré-au-lard, à moins que vous ne vouliez être assis dans les cendres brûlantes de votre château.

Honnêtement, pensa Light, on pourrait penser qu'ils discutaient de quelque chose d'important et non de où non pouvoir manger des pâtisseries françaises.


	3. Tête de Sanglier

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**3.Tête de Sanglier**

* * *

Le groupe d'étudiants fixa Harry après qu'il eut fini de parler.

-Vous savez que vous ne devriez vraiment pas parler de telles choses dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Chaque personne a sursauté en entendant la voix de l'un des "deux étudiants de transferts fous". A l'exception de Luna qui restait là, souriant réveusement comme elle le faisait toujours.

-Que voulez-vous dire? questionna Hermione en essayant de maintenir une image selon laquelle ils ne faisaient rien de mal, comme commettre une petite forme de trahison.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas parler dans un endroit désert comme celui-ci, tout le monde peut t'entendre, comme Ryuuzaki et moi par exemple.

Light sourit au groupe, mais ce n'était pas un beau sourire. C'était le genre de sourire que font les gens lorsqu'ils découvrent un excellent chantage contre vous. C'était un sourire qui disait: "Je peux garder ça au-dessus de vous pour le reste de votre vie et vous ne pouvez rien y faire".

Tous les membres du groupe s'éloignèrent, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à chercher une échappatoire discrète avant de s'apercevoir que la porte était derrière Light et que la crasse accumulée sur les fenêtres les avait rendues impénétrables, même par magie.

-Q-q-q... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Hésita courageusement Neville, provoquant la surprise des gens qui l'entouraient et qui l'avaient toujours pris pour le lâche de la maison du Lion.

-Et bien... son sourire était narquois, les faisant se tortiller inconfortablement, Ryuzaki et moi aurions besoin d'une faveur…

* * *

**NDT: Les drabbles 3, 4 et 5 sont liés. **

**De manière générale les drabbles peuvent/doivent être lu indépendamment des autres. (Dans certains drabbles ils sont à Griffondor dans un autre à Serpentard. Dans la plupart des drabbles ils sont en 5ème année dans d'autres ils étaient là avant...)**


	4. Résultat du Chantage

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**4.Résultat du Chantage**

* * *

-Alors c'est la pièce que vous avez trouvé… c'est impressionnant. Vous avez dit qu'elle pouvait fournir tout ce que vous vouliez? A demandé Ryuuzaki.

-Tout sauf de la nourriture ou des boissons, oui. Répondit nerveusement Hermione, membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore nouvellement créee.

L a fait la moue et à dit quelque chose à propos de ne pas donner de faux espoirs la prochaine fois.

-Peu importe, peu importe, tu pourras te plaindre du manque de bombons plus tard Ryuuzaki. Je ne peux pas prendre plaisir à te botter le cul si tu ne te défends pas. S'impatienta Light, en rebondissant sur les tatamis que la salle avait fait apparaitre en prenant l'apparence d'une salle de dojo traditionnelle.

-Qu'est-ce... Tu ne peux pas savoir quelque chose sur comment battre quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers L pour avoir confirmation seulement pour le voir se détourner d'elle et sourire à Light.

-Qui a dit que tu pouvais me battre le cul? Si je me souviens bien, mon nombre de victoire est plus élevée que le tiens.

-Commençons juste! Soupira Light avant de regarder L avec impatience. L évita calmement le poing dans sa direction.

-Il faudra faire mieux que ça Light-kun!

-C'est pour ça qu'il voulait une salle vide? Se battre?! Demanda Hermione avec une horreur croissante alors que les deux étudiants de transferts continuaient à s'affronter au centre de la pièce. Dire que Ryuuzaki et Light qui étaient si studieux, si intelligents, se battaient comme ça! Le reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore était cependant impressionné.

_Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un autre aspect de l'AD_, pensa Harry avec un sourire narquois. _Voldemort ne s'attendrait pas à ce que nous nous battions comme ça._


	5. Base du Chantage

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**5\. Base du chantage**

* * *

-M. Yagami! M. Rue! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire? Tonna le professeur McGonagall, la lionne de Gryffondor et le Fléau de tous les bons Farceurs et autres Faiseurs de Méfaits du monde entier.

Les deux garçons qui s'étaient récemment donné des coups de pied et des coups de poing dans les murs, le sol et quelques pièces d'armure au hasard se sont levés et ont balayé leurs robes avec désinvolture.

Les étudiants qui assistaient à la bagarre des deux côtés du couloir se rétractèrent mais refusèrent de se retirer du divertissement.

-Ce n'était rien, Professeur McGonagall, dit nonchalamment Ryuuzaki, Light-kun et moi...

-Ne m'appelle pas "Light-kun"!

-...avions simplement eu un désaccord rien de plus.

-Un "désaccord" se hérissa McGonagall, un désaccord ne se termine pas en un duel à mort!

-Ryuuzaki et moi nous sommes déjà affronter dans des circonstances bien pire, Professeur. Cette bagarre était en réalité assez douce par rapports à certaines autres. Essaya de la calmer Light, comme s'il pensait que ce qu'il disait allait la rassurer. Inutile de dire que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors que McGonagall réprimandait les deux garçons, ils partagèrent une pensée.

_Nous devons trouver un endroit où nous battre sans être dérangé._

* * *

**NDA: Et voilà donc pourquoi ils recherchaient une faveur.**


	6. Alliés de Rogue

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**6\. Alliés de Rogue**

* * *

-Et bien la classe semble assez avancée pour son niveau, mais je me demandais s'il est conseillé de leur enseigner une potion comme la "Solution de Renforcement". Je pense que le ministère trouverait préférable qu'elle soit retirée du programme.

La machoire de Rogue sembla se contracter alors que les étudiants assistaient avidement à la confrontation entre le Professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard et celui qui avait été évincé du titre par le simple fait qu'il la détestait lui aussi. Ce qui aux yeux des étudiants signifiait qu'il devait avoir un coeur aussi petit, noir et ratatiné soit-il.

-Je suppose qu'il trouverait cela préférable, n'est-ce pas? Marmonna t'il avec désinvolture.

-Je vous demande pardon? Les yeux d'Ombrage se rétrécirent, elle pensait avoir un allié en le ténébreux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi sympathique qu'elle le pensait.

-Oh, je veux simplement dire que le ministère a toujours à coeur les meilleurs intérêts des étudiants commenta Rogue. Très bien, tout le monde arrêtez de préparer vos potions et écoutez!

La classe arrêta tout mouvement et regarda Rogue confus.

-Comme vous l'avez entendu, le professeur Ombrage a déclaré que le ministère ne voulait pas que vous prépariez la solution de renforcement, nous allons donc passer à la prochaine potion du programme. Yagami! Savez-vous en quoi consiste cette potion? Sourit Rogue à Light. Celui-ci sourit légèrement avant de répondre avec soin.

-Bien sur, professeur! C'est la potion "Créatrice de Feu", n'est-ce pas?

-Je pense que le ministère voudrait qu'elle soit également supprimée, professeur! a presque crié Ombrage.

-Oh, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage, alors la prochaine potion que je crois est le "Bouillon de la paix absolue", ou préférez-vous la "Teinture de Filian", censée enlever tous les os du corps d'une personne?

-Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez exactement ici, professeur Snape?!

-Je crois qu'il enseigne les potions, professeur Ombrage. C'est ce pourquoi il a été engagé, n'est-ce pas? Commenta sèchement L a côté de Light. En outre, il enseigne simplement le programme qui a été approuvé par le ministère lui-même, est-ce que je me trompe, professeur?

-Vous avez parfaitement raison M. Ryuuzaki. J'ai soumis le programme au cours de l'été et il est revenu sans modifications. Je pense que cela voudrait dire que le ministère a approuvé ce que j'enseignais.

Ombrage poussa un petit cri de frustration avant de leur tourner le dos et de sortir de la salle de classe. Derrière elle, Snape eu un petit sourire satisfait avant de dire:

-Bravo Yagami, Ryuzaki. Vingt points à Gryffondor pour vous êtes joué et avoir enlevé cet horrible crapaud de ma classe. Il se tourna vers le silence glacial avant d'aboyer. Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Reprenez la préparation de la potion à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'elle vous explose au visage!

Light Yagami et Rue Ryuzaki étaient en train de changer Poudlard et le ministère ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.


	7. Conférence lors d'une confrontation

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**NDA Clarification avant lecture: un tueur en série est une personne tuant beaucoup (où non) de gens avec une méthode spécifique. Ex: Les crises cardiaques de Death Note. Un tueur de masse est une personne tuant beaucoup de gens simultanément mais sans méthode spécifique. Ex: explosion, collision terroriste.**

* * *

**7\. Conférence lors d'une Confrontation**

* * *

-Vous êtes Voldemort? A demandé Light avec entousiasme.

Tout ceux de Poudlard ainsi que les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent au bruit. Ça ne pouvait pas être, il ne pouvait pas arriver que Voldemort ait un fan.

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste? Demanda Voldemort suspicieux.

-Ah, je voulais juste savoir si vous vous considériez comme un meurtrier de masse où un tueur en série? Ryuuzaki et moi avons un débat en cours pour savoir ce que vous êtes.

Tout ceux de Poudlard se détendirent: ce n'était qu'un débat. Rien à craindre, Light n'allait pas rejoindre le côté obscur et le côté obscur n'avait pas de cookies donc ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de Ryuuzaki.

-Je voulais aussi savoir combien de personnes tu as tué, celles qui ne sont pas les victimes de tes disciples?

Attendez quoi? De quoi parlait-il?

-Je suppose que je serais un tueur de masse, répondit lentement Voldemort, et j'ai tué environ deux cents personnes par moi-même.

Light s'effondra.

-Deux cents?

-Oui, pensais-tu que j'en avais tué moins? demanda Voldemort en commençant à se fâcher.

-Seulement deux cents? Répéta Light. Deux cents... Les terroristes sont pauvres avec leurs jeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est décevant.

Poudlard se raidit à nouveau. Deux cents, c'était beaucoup de monde. Que faisait Light? Voldemort allait se mettre en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "c'est décevant"? Cria presque Voldemort.

-Je veux dire que c'est décevant. Répondit Light. J'ai tué environ vingt milles personnes quand j'assassinais des gens. Et j'étais un tueur en série, pas un tueur de masse.

Tout le monde s'est arrêté. A juste cessé de bouger. Cesser de ciller, de respirer, même les petites vibrations de leurs atomes ont cessé. A toute fin utiles, ils étaient litéralement morts.

Light Yagami était un tueur en série.

Ils n'enregistraient pas.

-Tu ne peux pas être un tueur en série! à croassé quelqu'un. Ils se tournèrent vers Ryuuzaki dans l'espoir d'une confirmation.

Ryuuzaki haussa les épaules.

-Il est vrai qu'il a assassiné un total de vingt mille neuf cents neuf personnes en deux ans. Avec une moyenne de 27 personnes et demie par jour, jours fériés compris. Je devrais le savoir, étant celui qui l'a arrêté.

* * *

**Le nombre de victimes de Light est inventé. Ni l'auteur ni moi n'avons suivi la plupart du manga. La moyenne a cependant été calculée.**

**NDT: Les drabbles 7, 8 et 9 sont liés.**


	8. Découverte d'une fangirl

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**8\. Découverte d'une fangirl**

* * *

-Vingt mille personnes? Releva Voldemort. Nous aurions sûrement entendu dire qu'un sorcier avait tué autant de personnes au Japon.

-Oh, c'est parce que je ne les ais pas tué en tant que sorcier. Répondit joyeusement Light. Je les ai tués en tant que moldu. C'était assez intéressant de voir la police moldue essayer de le découvrir avant que Ryuuzaki ne vienne et ne m'arrête.

-Entant que moldu? Comment au nom de Merlin avez-vous réussi à tuer 20 000 personnes entant que moldu?! A gémit un mangemort aléatoire.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un secret commercial. Bien que les personnes impliquées dans l'enquête aient passé des mois à essayer de le comprendre, elles ne l'ont jamais fait jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient reçu les instructions. Sourit Light. Je suis devenu assez célèbre dans le monde moldu, j'ai eu une base de fans en dépit d'être un tueur en série. Il y avait même une émission de télévision.

-Attends, ça veut dire que… murmura Hermione, ses yeux s'écarquillant. T-tu es...

-Oui, oui qui suis-je? Demanda patiemment Light.

-Tu es Kira! finit-elle par croasser.

Chaque né-moldu a haleté sous le choc. Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers leurs voisins sorciers et commencèrent à expliquer qui était Kira.

Un cri soudain éclata parmi les murmures des étudiants.

-Kira-sama!

Light et Ryuuzaki se retournèrent brusquement.

-Oh, kami... murmura Light. Une fangirl. A coté de lui, Ryuuzaki se raidit d'horreur.

-Nous devons courir.


	9. Tentative de procès

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**9\. Tentative de procès**

* * *

-Silence! Silence dans la salle! Le ministre Fudge a frappé son marteau contre le plateau devant lui. Le Magenmagot est ici aujourd'hui pour le procès de Light Yagami. Les charges qui pèsent contre lui sont: Assassinat de masse. Si quelqu'un a des objections à faire, veuillez parler maintenant.

Le ministre ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un parle. Light Yagami avait clairement parlé lors de la bataille contre Voldemort et avoué avoir tué des milliers de personnes. Ce procès irait clairement dans le sens du ministère.

-Moi j'ai une objection. Ceux qui avaient été présents à des moments tels que les cours d'Umbridge et divers autres débats ont gémi en interne.

-Et quel est votre nom? Demanda pompeusement Fudge.

-Ryuuzaki Rue. Ma plainte contre les accusations est assez simple. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne prendra pas longtemps. Sourit L, il méprisait ce genre de bureaucrate.

-Quelle plainte possible pourrait être portée contre les accusations. L'accusé a déclaré devant plus d'une centaine de témoins qu'il avait tué plus de vingt mille personnes. Vous l'avez vous-même confirmé.

-Je ne dis pas que Light n'a pas tué ces personnes comme il l'a fait très clairement. Cependant, Light n'a utilisé aucune magie durant sa tuerie et vous n'avez donc aucune raison de le juger.

Fudge bafouilla de manière incohérente:

-Mais il euh...

L sourit malicieusement.

-Light n'a également jamais tué un membre du monde sorcier britannique ni violé aucune de vos lois. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous lui faites un procès.

-Il a tué des milliers de personnes. Il doit être puni! a finalement réussi à crier Fudge. Il ne peut pas simplement marcher comme ça sans être puni.

-Oh, rassurez-vous, Monsieur le ministre, je me suis déjà occupé de sa punition.

-Maintenant que nous avons terminé ce procès totalement inutile, pouvons-nous partir? demanda Light depuis le centre de la salle où il était lié à la chaise de la salle d'audience. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'attraper quelque chose comme la septicémie ou le tétanos à cause de cette chaise.

Les sorciers le regardèrent confus.

-Septicémie?


	10. Tri des Maniganceurs

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**10\. Le Tri des Maniganceurs**

* * *

-Rue Ryuuzaki!

Les étudiants observèrent la silhouette de l'homme qui se dirigeait vers le tabouret où était placé le chapeau de tri.

_Et bien, si ce n'est pas une surprise, je n'avais pas vu un esprit comme le tien depuis les années 1500._

_Alors vous êtes le chapeau de tri, étant donné que vous parlez dans mon esprit, je suppose que vous regardez dans l'esprit des enfants pour voir dans quelle maison ils devraient être. _Ryuuzaki sourit intérieurement. _Le tri aurait pu être une excellente source d'information sur les gens._

_Vous auriez raison. D'après vos souvenirs, je résumerais que vous appartenez à Serpentard, vous avez certainement assez d'ambition, mais d'après votre intelligence, vous devriez sûrement être à Serdaigle. Je semble me trouver dans un véritable dilemme._

_C'est évident, n'est-ce pas_. Répondit L. _Mets-moi à Serpentard, je peux faire plus de dégâts à l'opinion des gens à partir de là_.

_Bien avec une telle attitude:_

-SERPENTARD!

Les Serpentard ont applaudis en obtenant le premier étudiant de transfert. Enfin quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Griffondor impétieux.

-Light Yagami! Appela le professeur McGonagall à travers ses lèvres serrées visiblement déçue du premier résultat.

Les étudiants murmurèrent entre eux alors que Light marchait vers le tabouret.

-Light? Quel genre de nom est-ce?

-On peux juste dire qu'il va être un Serpentard cette bête sauvage gliss... woh Hermione! Furent quelques commentaires.

La salle attendit en silence quelques instants avant que le chapeau n'ouvre la bouche. Les élèves et les enseignants se penchaient en retenant leur souffle, quelques-uns des plus observateurs le remarquant tremblant.

-DÉGAGEZ-MOI DE LUI! le cri étranglé raisonna dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde haleta sous le choc. Dumbledore avait perdu le scintillement de ses yeux. Les yeux de Snape eux l'étaient devenus.

-MEURTRE! MEURTRE! OH DOUX MERLIN, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A CETTE PAUVRE FILLE?! EST-CE QUE C'EST UN... OH MORGANE! C'EST UN SHINIGAMI! Le chapeau continuait à crier alors que Light l'avait déjà enlevé.

-Je vais juste m'asseoir avec Ryuuzaki alors. Commenta-t'il en se dirigeant vers les Serpentard. Comme un seul homme, les Serpentard se levèrent et s'assirent à la table la plus éloigné de lui. Celle des Griffondor.

* * *

**NDA: Et c'est ainsi que la rivalité Griffondor-Serpentard s'est terminée.**


	11. Journal Diabolique

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**11\. Le journal diabolique**

* * *

-Donc un journal intime répondant, intéressant.

Harry sursauta, surpris par la voix monotone venant de par dessus son épaule.

-Ryuuzaki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Il était vraiment curieux. Ryuuzaki n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour les affaires des autres, préférant organiser des compétitions avec des objets inanimés. Comme un mur. Ryuuzaki pourrait surpasser l'univers s'il le voulait.

-Je me demandais simplement en quoi un journal intime était si intéressant que vous y marmonneriez pendant une heure et vingt-six minutes. Je le vois maintenant répondre. Prétentieux et très impétieux.

-Quoi?

-Eh bien, il se vante simplement d'avoir attrapé l'auteur, n'est-ce pas?"J'ai fait ceci"et" j'ai fait ça", "Je peux vous le montrer", etc. Comment pouvons-nous savoir qu'il n'exagère pas simplement son implication, ou même qu'il n'était pas le criminel en premier lieu?

Harry leva les yeux sous le choc.

-Quelqu'un voudrait tromper quelqu'un et ensuite se vanter d'avoir attrapé le tueur? Pourquoi?

-Bien évidemment pour éviter la détection. Je l'ai fait aussi. Répondit Light de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était amusant. Ryuuzaki essayait de m'attraper et j'essayais de le faire quitter ma piste. Cela n'a pas marché cependant. Admit Light en se refrognant, mécontent de son échec.

-Et Ryuuzaki vous a laissé partir? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? demanda Harry en regardant les deux étudiants de transfert.

L sourit simplement à l'adolescent confus.

-Pourquoi diable emprisonnerai-je Light? Je perdrais ma seule source d'un bon jeu d'échecs.


	12. Déambulations avec Fol Oeil

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**12\. Déambulation avec Fol Oeil**

* * *

-Un sorcier noir sur le point de te lancer un sortilège illégale ne va pas te dire ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. Il est...

-Il le fait tout de suite. L'interrompit Light.

Maugrey fronça les sourcils et le reste de la classe regarda autour de lui avec confusion.

-M. Yagami, insinuez-vous que je suis un sorcier noir?

Light sourit simplement avant que Ryuuzaki ne lève la tête de son livre.

-Non, Light a dit très clairement qu'il pensait que vous étiez un sorcier noir. Un avis sur lequel je suis d'accord.

Plusieurs courageux étudiants de Gryffondor ont mis subtilement leurs mains sur leurs baguettes. Tous les Serpentard avaient les leurs prêtes. Ils avaient appris que les deux étudiants de transferts avaient toujours raison. Cela pourrait ne pas être une exception.

Croupton Junior regarda autour dans la salle et sentit la tension monter.

-Et quelles preuves avez-vous pour affirmer que je suis un sorcier noir? Habituellement vous avez besoin de preuves pour étayer une telle affirmation.

Light sourit méchamment faisant frisonner Neville et plusieurs filles.

-Nous avons de nombreuses preuves, y compris la potion de polynectar que vous préparez dans votre bureau et le vrai professeur Maugrey, enfermé dans une malle depuis un certain temps désormais.

Croupton leva sa baguette et la pointa vers les étudiants.

-Avada Ke...

-Stupefix!

La salle de classe était presque silencieuse alors qu'ils observaient Croupton basculer sur son bureau.

Harry baissa sa baguette qu'il avait pointé vers Croupton et regarda autour de lui. Light et Ryuuzaki feuilletaient un livre sur la table devant eux en murmurant. Il sourit brièvement. Si quelqu'un n'était pas en danger de mourir, ils n'étaient généralement pas intéressés.

Harry se tourna pour faire face au reste de la classe.

-Très bien, quelqu'un peut-il alerter le professeur Dumbledore? Soit ce type va être arrêté, soit je vais être en détention pour le restant de mes jours.


	13. Dossier Casse Tête

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**13\. Un dossier casse tête**

* * *

Dolores Ombrage a regardé sa salle de classe avec satisfaction. Les élèves lisaient leurs livres de classe et restaient silencieux. Elle ignorait cependant que le regard des étudiants se glissaient souvent dans des livres plus intéressants à lire, tels que 101 Chemins pour Blaguer un Professeur du mystérieux Gred Forge.

C'est à dire tout le monde sauf deux certains étudiants.

-M. Yagami, M. Rue, que pensez-vous faire? Demanda Ombrage doucement. Les autres élèves levèrent les yeux avec impatience dans l'attente d'une confrontation pour conjurer l'ennui assourdissant de la classe.

Ryuuzaki leva les yeux de sa part de gâteau et parla avec un ton ennuyé.

-Moi je mange un gâteau. Et Light ne vous répondra pas, il est trop occupé.

-Bien alors, M. Rue pourquoi ne me diriez-vous pas ce qu'il fait?

L sourit largement et sembla un peu plus intéressé.

-Light s'ennuyait alors je lui ai suggéré de résoudre certaines affaires policières qui étaient devenues froides à cause du manque de preuves.

Ombrage renifla:

-Et comment ferait-il cela? C'est un garçon de dix-sept ans, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas les faits que des enquêteurs qualifiés auraient détectés.

A ce moment la tête de Light se releva.

-Résolu! C'était le barman. Il a écrasé la tête de la femme avec un robinet, ce qui causa l'étrange forme qu'à la blessure à sa tête. Il s'est crée un alibi en achetant un billet pour le club mais n'y est jamais allé. Il y aurait eu assez de gens pour que quelqu'un l'aurait reconnu par erreur, sans parler que la plupart d'entre eux, étaient saouls ou drogué. Il a tué la femme parce qu'il vendait de la drogue au bar et elle a découvert que si vous localisiez l'endroit, vous trouveriez les fournisseurs. Je devine qu'ils sont un cartel colombien.

Les élèves de la classe avaient la bouche restée ouverte sous le choc. De quoi diable parlait-il? Le visage d'Ombrage est devenu rouge de colère.

-M. Yagami, quels mensonges crachez-vous? Détention ce soir dans mon bureau!

Light se tourna vers elle et la regarda brièvement avant de sourire joyeusement.

-Bien sûr, professeur, laissez-moi simplement l'écrire dans mon cahier pour que je n'oublie pas. Répondit-il en sortant un cahier noir.

A la vue de celui-ci, le visage d'Ombrage est devenu blanc et elle a commencé à reculer.

-En fait, ce n'est pas nécessaire, M. Yagami. En fait, pourquoi ne pas éviter la détention également, je suis sûr que vous ne le ferez plus.

La classe regarda entre Ombrage et Light l'air confus. Que diable se passait-il?


	14. Lutte de la SALE

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**14\. La Lutte de la S.A.L.E.**

* * *

-Granger-san?

Hermione se retourna au son doux de la voix de Ryuuzaki.

-Qu'y a t-il Ryuuzaki? Demanda t'elle patiemment. Je suis en quelque sorte au millieu de quelque choses.

-Je sais Granger-san, que vous faites beaucoup de campagne concernant les elfes de maison. Mais je me demandais ce qu'ils sont?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent. Elle pourrait obtenir Ryuuzaki de son côté de la campagne! Avec lui à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait plus s'opposer aux droits des elfes de maison. Derrière elle, Harry et Ron gémirent, cherchant déjà les bouchons d'oreille qu'ils avaient commencé à transporter depuis que Hermione avait commencé à parler de la SALE.

-C'est assez simple réellement Ryuuzaki. A t'elle commencé avec entousiasme.

-Les elfes de maison sont des serviteurs dans le monde sorcier. Ils font tout pour les sorciers et les sorcières. Nettoyer, ranger, cuisiner, pour ne citer que ça! Et ils le font sans salaire ni vacances! Et cela ne les dérange pas! C'est pourquoi je… nous avons lancé la SALE, vous voyez, pour essayer de leur faire recevoir un salaire et des vacances. Elle regarda d'un peu plus près Ryuuzaki dont les yeux semblaient s'être vitrés.

-Ryuuzaki? Demanda t'elle légèrement inquiète.

-Cusiner sans salaire ni vacances? Ryuuzaki semblait légèrement abasourdi.

-Oui, c'est horrible n'est-ce pas? Hermione regardait L avec espoir.

-Granger-san, où sont les cuisines? A t-il finalement demandé.

Hermione semblait sure qu'elle l'avait convaincu.

_Un peu plus tard._

Hermione regardait avec horreur depuis la porte de la cuisine alors qu'elle écoutait Ryuuzaki:

-Et puis après le gâteau au fromage à la fraise, je voudrais vingt mitarashi dango, deux scones avec de la confiture à la fraise et de la crème, six tartelettes au chocolat et un gâteau éponge Victoria, s'il vous plaît. Oh, et l'un de vous pourrait m'offrir un café avec beaucoup de sucre aussi bien s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr, monsieur, nous ferons cela. On répondu un choeur joyeux d'elfes de maisons.

_Oh non!_ Pensa Hermione. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

* * *

**_S.A.L.E.: Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes_**

**_NDT: Hermione n'est peut-être pas douée pour les acronymes mais elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'en rajoutant "de Maison" l'acronyme SALEM était crée? Entre dire aux gens "Je représente SALE et je représente SALEM…"_**


	15. Interférences avec une Interview

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**15\. Interférences avec une interview**

* * *

-Bien maint'nant que tout ceux qui peuvent les voir lèvent les mains! Demanda Hagrid en regardant autour dans sa classe.

Plusieurs personnes avaient les mains en l'air et Hagrid fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe de personnes plus important que prévu, y compris les deux étudiants transférés. Il haussa les épaules mentalement en retournant à sa tâche.

-Bien, les Sombrals sont mal compris plupart du temps à cause des superstitions.

Ombrage a marché tout autour de la classe pendant que Hagrid parlait, posant des questions à plusieurs élèves avant de finalement marcher vers L et Light.

-Et qui avez-vous vu mourir mes chéris? A t'elle demandé. Plusieurs étudiants la regardèrent pour sa question inconsidérée. Ryuuzaki lui la regardait avec mépris.

-Je travaille comme inspecteur de police; je vois tous les jours des cadavres. Les suspects tentent souvent de s'échapper pendant leur arrestation et sont abattus, parfois ils prennent des otages.

La classe s'était alors arrêtée pour écouter cet interview. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air horrifiés par les mots désinvoltes de L. Ombrage semblait légèrement dérangée mais secoua la tête en se tournant vers Light.

-Et toi Light? questionna Ombrage en souriant faussement. Light lui sourit en réponse avant de parler:

-Eh bien, tout d'abord, j'ai vu un homme écrasé par un camion alors qu'il poursuivait une femme, un autre homme est sorti d'un bus et a été renversé par un autre bus, puis un policier a fait une crise cardiaque devant moi, une femme a tiré sur un élève qui la fuyait avant de se tuer, davantage de personnes ont eu une crise cardiaque, plus de personnes ont été touchées, une femme s'est suicidée en sautant d'un bâtiment et a atterri juste devant moi et…

-Je pense que c'est très bien maintenant comme ça M. Yagami! L'interrompit Ombrage semblant un peu verte.

Light sourit simplement plus largement et acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Hagrid, qui recommença timidement la leçon.

Ombrage s'est éloigné de la forêt et dès qu'elle n'était plus été à l'écoute, toute la classe s'est retournée vers Light.

-As-tu vraiment vu mourir tous ces gens, mec? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Light gaiement avant de faire la moue. Et je n'avais même pas atteint le moment où quelqu'un avait volé le chocolat de Mello.

* * *

**NDA: Pour le bien de ce chapitre considérez que L perçoit leur présence sans les voir. Les 4 premières victimes de Kira sont canons (4ème est canon du film n°1) les autres sont inventées. **

**NDT: Hagrid est un cauchemard à traduire! Ses phrases sont moyennement françaises, c'est normal il mange certaines syllabes voir mots.**


	16. Finition Frustrante

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**16\. Finition frustrante**

* * *

-Bientôt je t'aurai tué Harry Potter! Et alors rien ne restera en travers de ma...

Puis il y eu le silence.

Voldemort s'ettouffa. Au milieu de son monologue de méchant démoniaque. Étouffé. Il tomba au sol aussi.

La Grande Salle était inondée de regards légèrement perplexes venant d'un millier d'étudiants, des professeurs de Poudlard et de deux cents Mangemorts. Tous ensemble ils se sont retournés pour faire face aux étudiants de transferts japonais et ont vu un curieux spectacle.

L mangeait de la crème glacé tout en observant plusieurs photos macabres tandis que Light regardait une montre et un cahier noir?

Light soupira de contentement de ce qu'il regardait avant de fermer le cahier et de faire face à Harry.

-Un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor est mort à neuf heures et demie le soir de l'Halloween, avec précision. Il sourit un peu avant de reprendre: J'aimerai un petit merci, si ça ne dérange pas...


	17. Divination Démoniaque

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**17\. Divination démoniaque**

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui dans la salle de divination, ennuyé. Il avait examiné une tasse de thé et avait vu les mystères inexistants de la boue brune sans forme et scrutait une boule de cristal jusqu'à ce que le brouillard tourbillonnant ait fusionné en un brouillard plus tourbillonnant. Il s'ennuyait incroyablement.

Neville feuilletait furieusement le manuel liés aux cristaux, Ron était adossé à sa chaise et dormait à poings fermés et tout le monde bavardait concernant le dernier match de Quidditch.

Soudain, la pièce se calma alors que Trelawney se dirigeait vers la table où Light et Ryuuzaki étaient assis en train de boire du thé.

-Avez-vous un problème tous les deux? s'enquit-elle, avant de ramasser rapidement le gobelet vide de Light.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la tasse avant de la lâcher sous le choc.

-V-v... vous, balbutia-t-elle, pointant dramatiquement vers Light, les étudiants de la salle regardèrent avidement le petit groupe. La Mort vous suit, mon chéri! En attendant de pouvoir descendre et vous emmener hors de ce monde! Je l'ai vu! J'ai vu le signe dans les feuilles!

Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres en murmurant sous le choc. Ryuuzaki baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire alors que Light se tournait vers le professeur.

-Quel signe, professeur? a demandé Lavande. Trelawey déglutit avant de répondre nerveusement.

-Le plus terrible de tous les signes, chers enfants, encore plus terrible que le Sinistros ou le Sablier.

Elle s'arrêta dramatiquement pour regarder la pièce avant de chuchoter:

-La pomme.


	18. Chute Méritée

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**18\. Chute méritée**

* * *

-Hé Light, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce cahier? Cria Drago en traversant la Grande Salle en direction de la table des Griffondor. Je pari que vous faites un truc de fille comme tenir un journal.

Light se retourna et sourit à Draco alors qu'il s'approchait.

-Non, avoir un journal serait quelque chose que tu ferais Malefoy, être une fille et tout... Le visage de Draco devint rouge vif.

-Je ne suis pas une fille! Il tendit la main et attrapa le cahier de la table et le feuilleta. Pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas ce que vous avez écrit dans votre journal alors?

Il parcourut les pages quelques minutes de plus avant de le jeter sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? C'est juste des noms et des dates, pourquoi voudriez-vous avoir quelque chose comme ça avec vous? Il ricana de dégoût avant de se retourner pour revenir à la table des Serpentards, avant de rester immobile, sous le choc.

Pansy semblait légèrement inquiète alors que Crabbe et Goyle se déplaçait nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui?

Sous les yeux de toute l'école Drago Malefoy commença à crier:

-C'EST QUOI? C'EST QUOI? CA VA ME TUER! TUE-MOI!

Du côté de la table des Griffondor, L se tourna pour regarder Light:

-Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de toucher le cahier, Light.

Light le regarda l'air joyeux.

-Où serait le plaisir là dedans?

* * *

**NDT: Drabble lié au drabble 24**


	19. Examen Exaltant

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**20\. Examens exaltants**

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux avec satisfaction de la fin de son papier sur la Théorie de la Transfiguration. Ils avaient inclus la question exacte sur les mouvements de la baguette du Sortilège de Disparition pour lequel elle avait révisé. Et la question de la manière d d'utiliser le Sortilège de Substitution pour la transfiguration médicale était à 12 point soit la question la plus notée du document! Avec une question à douze points concernant le changement de partie du corps c'était la meilleure partie de l'examen.

Que faisaient Ryuuzaki et Light sur Terre? Elle se renfrogna dans leur direction. Light jouait avec sa plume en fixant le plafond et Ryuuzaki dormait? Il devait l'être, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration silencieuse venant de son bureau. Au nom de Merlin, ne pensaient-ils pas qu'ils devraient continuer d'écrire où au moins vérifier leurs réponses?

Hermione soupira doucement en retournant à son propre sujet. Ce qu'ils fesaient n'étaient pas ses affaires, s'ils voulaient gâcher leurs examens ils le pouvaient. Entre temps elle relisait ses papiers comme le ferait toute personne normale.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Elle s'est rendue au tableau de la Grande Salle où tous les résultats des examens de fin d'année ont été affichés et a rapidement trouvé son nom. Une moyenne de quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour cent se tenait fièrement à côté de son nom... en _seconde_ place.

Elle a regardé avec horreur le classement. Deuxième plasse? Que s'était-il passé? Elle leva lentement les yeux vers le tableau pour voir qui se classait premier.

Son cri pouvait être entendu dans tout Poudlard.

-Ils ont cent pour cent dans _tout_?!


	20. Les Clichés de Simuler sa Mort

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**20\. Le cliché de simuler sa mort**

* * *

Le Trio d'Or est rentré dans la Grande Salle après un mardi matin épouvantable: double Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions et Divination pour Harry et Ron. La pauvre Hermione a du subir toute une période de runes anciennes, seule et en paix. Oh non, l'horreur.

En entrant dans l'entrée, ils ont été accueillis à la vue de la plupart des étudiants, observant avidement la silhouette de la sous-secrétaire du ministre de la Magie, qui rougissait lentement.

-Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé est mort! Cria-t'elle, les vibrations provoquées par la force de sa voix se propagèrent dans les environs et renversèrent certains gobelets.

Light leva les yeux du livre sur la table devant lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas mort. En fait, je n'ai jamais parlé de Voldemort. Répondit-il calmement ignorant l'inquiétude du public. J'ai simplement souligné que simuler sa propre mort est une méthode largement acceptée d'échapper aux autorités. Les sorciers simulaient leur propre mort tout le temps pour échapper aux buchers de sorcière. Nous avons dû écrire un essai sur ce fait pour des charmes.

-Vous incitez à l'agitation dans la population de cette école! Les hurlements atteignirent une nouvelle hauteur et des objets en verre se brisèrent en signe de protestation contre les vibrations qui les parcouraient.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense simplement que sans preuve définitive, telle qu'un corps, accepter la mort d'un meurtrier de masse n'est pas une bonne idée. Light se leva de son siège et rassembla ses affaires avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ombrage. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller chercher Ryuuzaki. J'ai des informations sur un cas lesquelles nous donne un nouveau suspect.

-Et qu'elle information serait-ce, M. Yagami? Demanda t'elle froidement alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Oh, il a simulé sa propre mort et vivait en Jamaïque depuis trois ans.


	21. Les Angoisses d'un Loup Garou

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**21\. Les Angoisses d'un Loup garou**

* * *

-Alors vous êtes un loup garou? Dit impassiblement L en regardant fixement Remus à travers la table de la cuisine du Square Grimmauld. Sa déclaration avait été dite d'une manière qui impliquait que ce n'était pas une question, peut importe le sens réel de sa phrase.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil attentif dans la cuisine, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une autre personne sorte de l'ombre et fasse germer des crocs et des griffes et commence à gronder. C'était une demi-lune décroissante ce soir.

-O...oui, bégaya t'il avant de reprendre, qui êtes-vous? C'était une question valable. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme auparavant. Pourtant, Dumbledore était assis à l'autre bout de la cuisine et discutait avec un autre jeune homme aux cheveux auburn donc il ne devait pas être trop dangereux, n'est-ce pas?

L sourit à l'homme et sans se l'expliquer, Remus sentit un frisson le long de son dos.

-Je ne suis qu'un détective. Alors M. Lupin, est-il vrai que les loups-garous peuvent empoisonner leurs griffes?

Remus ressenti un fort désir de courir. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des gens qui pensaient son état dégoutant. Mais il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des gens s'y intéressant. Pourquoi diable ce garçon poserait-il des questions sur des griffes empoisonnées?


	22. Arnaque Volante

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**22\. Arnaque volante**

* * *

L et Light fixaient l'objet au sol devant eux. L s'accroupit pour inspecter l'objet au sol de plus près.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? murmura L confus. Il n'a pas d'ailes pour créer une portance, il semble à peine pouvoir supporter un chat, encore moins une personne. Ce n'est même pas aérodynamique avec une personne assise dessus. Comment est-ce que ça peut marcher exactement?

À côté de lui, Light regarda le balai devant lui qui semblait frémir.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et je refuse de prendre un moyen de transport qui défie les lois de la physique.

Mme Bibine leur lança un regard noir.

-A Poudlard, il est de tradition de donner des leçons de pilotage à tous les membres de cette école. Les balais sont parfaitement sécurisés, il n'y a pas besoin d'être effrayé.

L prit un moment pour vérifier le balai avant de se mettre dans sa posture standard affaissée.

-Nous n'avons pas peur. Corrigea t'il en regardant Mme Bibine droit dans les yeux. J'ai simplement du mal à croire qu'un morceau de bois décrépit puisse supporter le poids d'un humain.

A ce moment il donna un léger coup de pied au balai pour démontrer son point de vue et observa avec indifférence la chute de quelques brindilles.

-Je ne vais pas sur une branche qui a l'air d'avoir peur de moi. Ajouta Light avant de regarder le balai devant lui, comme pour donner foi à son affirmation celui-ci frémissait. Et si ça me fait peur, je ne vais certainement pas me procurer un morceau de bois semi-sensible.

Mme Bibine soupira d'exaspération.

-Semi-sensible? Ils sont fait de la même manière que vos baguettes. Le bois est imprégné de magie et des charmes spécifiques sont moulés pour lui donner le pouvoir de voler. De quelle autre explication avez-vous besoin?

L et Light se regardèrent avant que Light ne parle.

-Bien avant de nous mettre sur ces balais, vous allez avoir besoin de lire ce livre. C'est un livre scientifique moldu sur le pouvoir du vol et les lois de la gravitation.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard._

-Comment? Comment volent-ils sans explication?

-Là, là ma chérie. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication

Dumbledore soupira en parlant à Xiomara. Si ces deux transferts restaient, les trois quarts du personnel quitteraient les lieux en signe de protestation avant la fin du mandat.


	23. Acte Anticlimatique

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**23\. Acte anticlimatique**

* * *

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la plus petite des bouteilles et de la boire. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsque la sensation de glace envahit son corps avant de se retourner et de traverser les flammes noires. Alors qu'il traversait sa vision était obscurcie par les flammes noire avant qu'il ne débuche sur une salle caverneuse.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas Rogue, ce n'était pas non plus Voldemort.

C'était Quirrel.

Lequel était actuellement allongé au sol, face contre terre. Ligoté avec une corde et semblait très en colère.

Harry cligna des yeux un instant à cette vue. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu, ce n'était même pas proche. Où était Rogue? La pierre philosophale? Et que faisait ces deux étudiants avec le miroir?

Attendez quoi?

-Qui êtes vous? Cria presque Harry en pointant sa baguette dans la direction des deux Serdaigle. Travaillez-vous pour Voldemort?

Les deux étudiants levèrent les yeux vers le jeune garçon avec désintérêt.

-Personne ne va jamais dire oui à cette question, tu sais. L'informa l'homme aux cheveux les plus foncés. Mais en tout cas non, cet homme l'était. Il fit un geste à Quirell qui avait commencé à essayer de mâcher la corde dans sa bouche pour la rompre, il ne réussissait pas bien.

-Je m'appelle Ryuuzaki et voici Light-kun, continua-t-il d'un ton monotone, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous devons aller chercher Dumbledore. Ce miroir viens juste de nous craché un bloc de roche, je pense qu'il pourrait vouloir la récupérer.


	24. Détention Difficile

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**24\. Détention difficile**

* * *

-M. Yagami, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici? Rogue grinca des dents en regardant l'adolescent devant lui. Light se retourna apatiquement. Comme vous semblez avoir perdu votre langue, je vous le rappelle. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez causé à un étudiant un sérieux préjudice mental. Depuis votre arrivée ici, vos actions n'ont causé que des ennuis et des traumatismes dans toute l'école, ce qui est sans ajouter...

-Hyppocrite. Intervient froidement Light en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vous demande pardon? Grogna Rogue.

-J'ai dit hyppocrite. Lui répondit-il. Vos actions envers le corps étudiant ont provoqué beaucoup plus de traumatismes mentaux que les miens. Et d'ailleurs, Malfoy n'aurait pas dû toucher mon carnet de notes en premier lieu.

-Ce qui m'amène au point suivant, poursuivit Rogue, ignorant complètement les mots de l'étudiant de transfert, vous avez évidemment charmé ce livre pour causer des hallucinations à la première personne autres que vous qui le touchera. J'ai enquêté, mais je ne peux trouver nulle trace d'un sort provoquant des hallucinations aussi vives. Qu'avez-vous fait à ceci? Cria-t-il en jetant le livre sur la table devant lui

À ses mots, Light sourit avec arrogance:

-Je n'ai rien fait. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça et je n'ai jeté aucun sort sur ce cahier. Il se pencha facilement alors que Rogue continuait de le regarder. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour se disputer lorsqu'il aperçut une vision horrible.

Des yeux écarquillés, des cheveux noirs et hérissés et un corps qui semblait avoir été agrafé. Tout cela émergea du mur derrière l'étudiant de transfert.

-Hé Light! Il y a ces super chevaux dans cette forêt en dehors du château! Interrogea l'apparition. Pensez-vous qu'ils aiment les pommes? Sa tête était terriblement tordu lorsqu'il posa cette question, prenant un angle inhumain.

-Non Ryuuk se sont des Sombrals, ils mangent de la viande. Soupira d'agacement Light.

Snape faillit s'étouffer à la vue devant lui.

-QU'EST-CE QUE AU NOM DU CIEL EST CETTE CRÉATURE?!

* * *

**NDT: Drabble lié au drabble 18**


	25. Déclaration Douteuse

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**25\. Déclaration Douteuse**

* * *

Affaire Sirius Black.

-Sirius Black a t'il déjà été jugé? Demanda L avec indifférence de l'autre côté de la table des Griffondor en regardant sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Trio d'Or se redressa à la mention de leur fugitif préféré.

-Que voulez dire? Demanda Seamus, confus. Bien sûr qu'il a eu un procès, c'est pourquoi il est à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas?

-En fait je suis d'accord avec Ryuuzaki sur ce point. D'après cet article, il ne semble pas qu'il ait eu procès. Intervient Light. Il ne mentionne que les meurtres qu'il aurait soi-disant commis, les vanteries subtiles des Aurors qui l'ont capturé, ainsi que son passé de sorcier noir. Il n'y a pas un mot sur son procès.

-Light-kun a raison, la plupart des journaux mentionnent au moins les accusations portées devant les tribunaux. C'est assez courant, même pour des délits mineurs comme intrusion ou vandalisme. La Gazette dit simplement qu'il a assassiné les gens, pas qu'il a organisé un meurtre où qu'il avait un complot en vue de commettre un meurtre où même d'en être le complice. Ce e sont que des accusations pour lesquelles il aurait dû être arrêté. Confirma L.

Tous les Gryffondors qui les entouraient à ce moment-là écoutaient. Les enseignants à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle prirent progressivement note de l'intérêt manifesté à la table et commencèrent à écouter aussi subtilement.

-En outre, toute la description de l'attaque initiale semble incroyablement ridicule. Si plusieurs maisons non magiques et leurs occupants étaient vaporisées, pourquoi la cible du sort était-elle laissée avec un doigt? Et Sirius Black n'a-t-il pas une histoire? Je crois comprendre qu'il était le premier Gryffondor de sa famille et qu'il était avant tout contre la supériorité du sang. Exposa Light.

-Mais ne pas avoir un procès est illégal, n'est-ce pas! A protesté Seamus. S'il n'a pas eu de procès pourquoi était-il même en prison?

-En fait cela arrive souvent dans le monde moldu. Intervient Dean. Dans les dictatures et les gouvernements militaristes, beaucoup de gens sont jetés en prison sans être jugés, parfois ils disparaissent tout simplement. Les journaux ne le signalent pas parce qu'ils sont contrôlés par le gouvernement ou qu'ils ont leur propre agenda politique.

-M-mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça! Bafouilla Seamus, devenant de plus en plus troublé alors que de plus en plus de Griffondor se mettaient à donner leur avis.

Les professeurs assis à leur propre table semblaient avoir entâmé leur propre discussion à partir de ce qu'ils avaient entendus.

Light et L se sont regardés et sont retournés à leur journal. Ils avaient lancé les débats. C'était à chacun de se décider.


	26. Choix des Champions

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**26\. Le choix des champions**

* * *

Hormis la tensions sous-jacentes qui traversaient tout le monde dans la Grande Salle cela aurait pu être n'importe qu'elle autre fête. Les tables étaient remplies de nourriture, les gens discutaient de l'autre côté de la pièce et bien sûr, tout le monde accordait au moins un peu d'attention aux deux étudiants de transferts de Poudlard ainsi qu'à la grande coupe en verre posée sur une support en bois remplie de flammes bleu clair à l'avant de la pièce.

Tout le monde savait que Light Yagami avait inscrit son nom dans la coupe et que Ryuuzaki ne l'avait pas fait. Ryuuzaki avait d'ailleurs convaincu tous ceux qui ne voulaient _pas_ que leur nom soit inscrit dans la coupe de signer une pétition magique qui annulait toutes les inscriptions. Harry s'était inscrit avec un sourire presque maniaque sur le visage. Personne à Poudlard ne l'en blâmait. Les évènements de sa troisième année faisait déjà parti de la ronde des histoires d'horreur à se raconter la nuit.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger et que tout le bruit s'était atténué jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure sourd, Dumbledore se leva de son siège à la table d'honneur et fit un travail admirable en regardant avec nonchalance alors que tous les yeux du hall se tournaient vers lui en une fraction de seconde.

-Je pense qu'il est presque temps que la Coupe de Feu finisse de prendre sa décision. Si vous êtes attentifs pendant quelques minutes, nous aurons nos trois champions. Annonça t'il avec un léger sursaut d'attention.

Juste à ce moment, les flammes de la coupe reflétaient une couleur rouge foncé avant qu'une langue de flamme ne s'en échappe, un morceau de papier légèrement carbonisé flottant dans les airs avant de retomber sur la paume tendue de Dumbledore.

-Le champion de Poudlard sera…, il fit une pause, Light Yagami.

La salle entière a éclaté dans une émeute de bruit alors que la moitié des étudiants ont commencé à applaudir, tandis que l'autre moitié a commencé à donner une grande quantité de galions.

-Il y a quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de chances que tu ais fait ça pour provoquer du Chaos. Murmura L à son compagnon, avant de se tourner pour ramasser une petite poche de pièces de monnaie gagné à Lee Jordan.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Light en souriant avant de se lever pour aller vers la table des professeurs.

* * *

**Le drabble 27 est lié à celui-ci.**


	27. Transaction Draconienne

**Disclamer: La série de drabble appartient à WomanFromTheOldKingdom. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. La traduction m'appartient.**

* * *

**27\. Transaction Draconienne**

* * *

Harry déglutit dans les gradins du stade tout en regardant dans l'arène où les gardiens de dragon combattaient actuellement un féroce dragon. Ils ont placé un nid d'œufs à proximité, l'un d'entre eux composé de ce qui ressemblait à de l'or au milieu des autres, avant de s'éloigner presque en courant de l'arène. Ils ne voulaient pas être près de ce dragon.

-Et maintenant notre dernier candidat: Light Yagami! La voix de Ludo Bagman raisonna, souriant sans retenue à quiconque se souciait de le regarder. La foule a applaudi tout le monde était impatient de voir comment l'adolescent réglerait le problème.

Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne, l'attention de tout le monde s'est concentré sur l'entrée de l'arène avec un seul objectif. Leur seule cible était le mince homme aux cheveux brun qui marchait actuellement.

Que ferait-il?

Harry regarda dans l'arène, aucun détail n'échappait à sa notification. C'était sa chance de voir exactement comment les autres personnes géraient des situations dangereuses, de voir exactement quel type de technique de haut niveau il pourrait apprendre pour se protéger.

-Incarcerum! Le mot à raisonné dans tout le stade. De minces cordes s'enroulèrent autour du dragon, se recourbant vers sa tête et ramenant son corps au sol. Un silence est tombé dans le stade alors que la silhouette élancée traversait le stade en direction du nid dont il prenait l'œuf d'or.

-Eh bien, je pense que personne ne s'attendait vraiment à ce final... balbutia légèrement Bagman. Avec une finition plutôt anticlimatique, Yagami est le plus rapide pour réussir à collecter l'œuf.

-Je pensais vraiment que ça aurait été un défi pour Ryuuzaki. Se plaignit-il. Je pensais que ça devait faire beaucoup de victimes.

* * *

**NDA: D'après les recherches que j'ai effectuées à ce sujet, il n'existe aucune limite de taille déclarée que les cordes puissent tenir, ni aucune note sur la force qu'il faudrait pour les briser si elles pouvaient être brisées. Pour les besoins de cette histoire il n'y a pas de limite et elles ne peuvent pas être brisées. Je voulais un moyen original mais facile pour tout le monde permettant de neutraliser le dragon.**

**NDT: Actuellement il s'agit du dernier chapitre de l'histoire.**


	28. Futur chapitre

**L'inscription complet marqué sur ma traduction et son histoire et à ne pas prendre en compte. **

**C'est une série de drabble non lié, de nouveaux chapitres peuvent être postés sans impacter l'histoire. Marquer complet permet qu'elle soit lu par plus de gens. Les commentaires des gens sont ce que donne des idées à l'auteur pour créer de nouveaux chapitres.**

**Il s'agit d'une série de Drabble, l'auteur poste de nouveaux chapitres en fonction de sa propre imagination, où des commentaires reçu. **

**Si l'auteur poste d'autres chapitres je décalerai cette note et traduirai le où les chapitres nouvellement écrits.**

**Dernière mise à jour de l'auteur: 16 Juin 2017**


End file.
